Issues
by EmilyRose97
Summary: Jesse returns to McKinley high, and he wants to get the girl he loves back. With Quinn's help, can Jesse sort out the issues between him and Rachel, as well as other problems he has? Eventual St. Berry, featuring a lot of Quinn and some ensemble.
1. Back Again

**Ahoy there m' readers! This story will be eventual St. Berry, with Jesse and surprisingly Quinn trying to get them back together (it will all be explained ;) Set after regionals, but ignoring what's happened in season two. Please R&R, chapter releases will be determined by the responses I get! Enjoy!**

Rachel smiled down at where her hand was linked with Finn's, and pushed open the choir room door with her other. She got halfway across the room before she stopped. She had just noticed the curly haired boy standing next to Mr Schuester, acting as if he couldn't see the glares that New Directions were giving him.

"Jesse?" Rachel asked, shaking her head in bewilderment. "Why are you here?"

Jesse raised his eyes to look at her, his expression unreadable. Mr Schuester jumped in before Jesse could answer.

"Rachel, Finn, I suggest you two take a seat." He commanded, and continued once the teenagers had sat down. "Guys, please don't over react on this. But, Jesse is rejoining New Directions."

The club began to mutter angrily, all looking confused. Jesse stepped into the centre of the room.

"Let me explain." He said, giving everyone his usual smug look. "I have been forced to return to McKinley, and trust me, I want to be here about as much as you guys want me to be here. But, I have to be here, and, I'm going to be in glee club no matter what. You guys can't stop me doing that."

"We can throw you out!" Puck muttered, causing the rest of the glee club to murmur in agreement.

"No, you can't actually." Jesse smirked at the assorted teens.

"But wait." Rachel said, still looking confused. "Shouldn't you be at UCLA now? You were a senior last year, you graduated… Unless you lied about your age too?"

"No, I didn't lie about my age. However, the classic Vocal Adrenaline tradition of failing students so that they can stay on in the club was used against me." Jesse told her, looking bitter. "So I was unfairly failed even though I had every right to pass, and had been promised a place at UCLA."

"Even if you failed, why come here?" Finn said, glaring daggers at Jesse.

"My parents decided that they liked Bali enough to go back, meaning I had to move back into my uncle's house. They would never trust me alone at their house; they barely trust each other enough to remain married. Their separate bank accounts show that." Jesse replied.

Rachel nodded. She knew about Jesse's home life. His parents were both from rich families, and had only married so that they could combine wealth and status. Ten years later they had decided they needed an heir, and luckily Jesse was born less than a year later. His parents never really cared for him or each other; his talent only meant that his debts to them for university funds would be paid back quicker.

"Ok, so we know why you're here now." Puck glared at Jesse, who just smiled back sarcastically. "But why can't we throw you out of glee club?"

"Because." Mr Schuester took over from Jesse, who stepped back graciously. "Nothing Jesse did can ban him from being here. Heartbreak isn't punishable."

"What, and neither is egging people? It was on school premises!" Finn asked angrily.

"Jesse wasn't a student here at the time of the incident." Mr Schuester explained. "It was up to his teachers at Carmel to punish him adequately. Other than having to pay a dry cleaning bill for any ruined clothes, no laws were broken."

"Only morals." Rachel said sadly, causing Finn to put a protective arm around her.

"Why can't we just say he hasn't auditioned so can't be in the club?" He asked Mr Schuester.

"Because, Finn." Jesse smirked at the tall boy. "Four national titles speak for themselves. And, I would happily audition, although, I'm sure you wouldn't want to be shown up."

Finn looked at the ground and clenched his fist. He knew Jesse was right. He felt Rachel's hand on top of his, a reassuring smile on her face. Finn managed to smile back weakly.

"Guys, I know your not happy with this arrangement, but there's nothing we can do. We just have to make the best of this situation." Mr Schuester finished.

"I agree." Rachel stood up suddenly, causing Kurt to roll his eyes. "Now that Vocal Adrenaline can't have their lead singer or their old director, due to a mistake made by members of our club." She paused to flash a smile at Quinn and Puck, who just gave her a weird look. "We will be unstoppable against them. Okay, it won't be fun, having someone around who we haven't exactly got in with in the past, but it will be worth it to win. Right guys?"

Mr Schuester nodded. "She's right. So, give our newest member a round of applause and try to make him feel welcome. Now Matt isn't here, Jesse evens up the numbers again nicely."

The club clapped slowly and sarcastically, causing Jesse to grin and grab a seat. Then Mr Schuester started the practise properly.

""""""""""""""""

Jesse walked along the familiar corridors when he heard a voice call his name.

"St. James!" It called behind him, causing him to spin round, grinning. "What are you doing back here?"

"Aw, don't I at least get a welcoming hug, Fabray?" Jesse smirked at the blonde.

"Why would I do that?" Quinn asked, eyebrows raised.

"What about our strong family bond?" Jesse replied.

"My dad has disowned me and you want to disown your parents. Meaning we aren't related at all." Quinn countered.

"Don't you just love our wonderful, extremely functional family." Jesse muttered.

Jesse's mother was the younger sister of Russell Fabray. Their father had been so happy that he could marry his youngest child off to the rich heir of the St. James family, sealing the wealth and status of both families, as well as creating useful friends. As the two richest families around, the marriage had made them the most powerful people in the town.

"So, why are you here anyway?" Quinn asked.

"I explained it all in glee. My wonderful parents went back to Bali in attempt to be even richer than they already are. Leaving me to have to come back here." Jesse kicked the locker next to him.

"Well, you better not cause any trouble. We've had enough of that already." Quinn responded as they began to walk down the hallway together.

"Me, cause trouble? Honestly, cousin, don't you know me at all?"

"That's what I'm worried about. You are related to our family after all." Quinn raised her eyebrows at Jesse.

"Just because my uncle is a dirty, rotten, lying cheat, my father is a jerk who doesn't love anyone except himself, and my mother probably has multiple suitors, who says that I'm going to cause trouble?" Jesse asked, his voice layered with sarcasm.

"Well, it does run in the family. Dirty, rotten and lying? You can tell that you're related to my father." Quinn said.

"And the multiple suitors bit makes me realise how close you are to my dear mother. Sometimes she has so many I often wonder if I'm actually my fathers son." Jesse muttered.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "No, you must be. Not only do you look a lot like my Uncle John, but you have the same 'I'm better than everyone else and I know it' demeanour and the same arrogance as well as the fact that you both have huge dreams and will do anything to get them, no matter who you hurt in the process." She countered.

"Good point. Shall we call a truce to our petty banter? We could say we were reunited by our hatred of our respective parents." Jesse said, extending his hand.

Quinn shook it. "Anyway, no causing trouble please."

"Hey, I'm not going to affect you. I'll only be provoking the giant you call Finn, although should be called Flint, as that is the tool that his equals, the cavemen, used."

"What?" Quinn asked, her cousin never failing to confuse her, as sharp as she was.

"Don't worry my superior wit isn't obvious to everyone. Let me rephrase that for you cousin. I'll only be causing trouble for Finn." Jesse spoke slowly, causing Quinn to swat him playfully.

"Don't hurt Finn. He's already been hurt before, he doesn't deserve it." She told him.

"He does when he has the solos and the girl I want." Jesse responded.

"Oh no you don't Jesse St. James! You don't do anything to Rachel and Finn's relationship!" Quinn raised her voice slightly. "I've already hurt Finn, don't you too!"

"Aw c'mon, I thought you'd be a little more supportive. I need to even up the evil count on either side of our family. Anyway, it's not as if you wont benefit." Jesse smirked.

"I don't know what you mean." Quinn replied, turning to walk away, but Jesse grabbed her arm.

"I know you love Flint." He told her, making her smile slightly. "He's like a Chihuahua to you girls, dumb but very loveable, you just want to put him in your handbag and show him off to everyone. He can be yours if I have Rachel."

"I love _Finn _enough to not want him to be hurt." Quinn admitted, her voice breaking slightly. "And he's not like a dumb little dog. He's kind, and he's caring and he's a great person. Unlike you."

"Work with me here, cousin. I also know you quite like Rachel, as much as you'd hate to admit it. If I dated Rachel again, you'd have a reason to talk to her, if she was kind of part of your family. And I know you want Finn, as scared as you are to hurt him. And I know you know that Rachel would be better off with me and Finn with you." Jesse said, staring at her intently.

She glared back for a few seconds before looking down in defeat, hating to hear the home truths from Jesse. She looked back up.

"You're right. " She said quietly, before adding. "But like I'm going to let anyone know I'm related to you. They'll probably egg me for being evil by association. The club hates you quite a lot you know."

"I know, they'll get over it. They can't blame me though, it's in my genetics." He winked. "So, you'll help me restore order to this pathetic club?" He asked.

"I suppose so. And I agree, our family is quite awful." Quinn replied. "And, also, its not pathetic, its an awesome club. And about this little agreement, I'm not doing anything pro- active that will hurt Finn. I'll support your cause but I don't want to have a lead role in it." Quinn told him.

"That's good enough for me. So, don't I get my welcoming hug?" Jesse smirked.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him, before giving in and hugging her cousin. Jesse grinned. With the formidable Quinn Fabray on his side, he couldn't fail to win back his girl. And he knew the power of the Fabrays. He had half of it in his blood anyway.

Tell me what you think of this so far! I quite enjoyed writing the Jesse/ Quinn friendship, especially formulating an equally awful family for Jesse. I've got a few scenes of this planned out, but not exactly sure where it's going yet. Anyway, please review :)


	2. Love, Pain and Hate

**Thank you for all your reviews of the first chapter :) This chapter focuses a lot on the Jesse/ Quinn relationship, but I want to build that up, as well as Rachel's trust of Jesse. This will be set in Auditions and include bits from there. R&R please!**

"Cousin!" Jesse called down the corridor, laughing when Quinn span round so fast that her pony tail was just a blur. She stormed up to him.

"Do not call me that why we are at school." She hissed, causing Jesse to just laugh at her even more.

"We're in an empty corridor Quinn, calm down. Anyway, I'd be lying if I said you weren't my cousin." His grin widening when Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"We're good at lying, genetics, remember?" Quinn shook her head and began to walk on. "What did you want anyway?"

"Thought we could walk to this emergency glee meeting together." Jesse told her as they rounded the corner, entering the corridor where the choir room was. "So, I see your back on the Cheerios. Trying to regain the popularity that you lost when you let the mohawked 'sex shark' knock you up?" He smirked, looking up and down her Cheerios uniform.

"Oh shut up." Quinn glared. "Don't you have some poor, heartbroken girl to throw eggs at?" She countered.

"Egging the girl I love isn't exactly one of my fondest memories thanks Quinn." Jesse replied.

Quinn stopped walking, raising one eyebrow at Jesse.

"What?" He asked, self consciously, which was unusual for him.

"You realise you just expressed your love for Rachel Berry. As in, you just said you loved her." Quinn frowned at him, not sure what to make of her cousins new emotional capabilities.

"And?" Jesse asked, before sighing. "Yes, I love her. I'm not afraid to admit it, because I'm going to need that, and you, to help me to get her back. I admit, my original intention was not to fall for her, and I was hoping the summer would right that, but I can't change how I feel." Jesse said honestly.

"Tell me, when did you develop the ability to love?" Quinn shook her head in bewilderment.

"Look, if it wasn't for the fact that I love and want Rachel, I'd have packed my bags and run of to New York by now, in the hope that I can make it on Broadway. You should be pleased your favourite cousin is still here." Jesse began to move towards the door again. "But between her and my education, I feel like I have a reason to stay."

Quinn caught up with Jesse. "Aw how sweet. Jesse's in looooove." She teased in a sing- song voice.

"What are you, five? Get over it." Jesse said, pushing the door to the choir room open.

He walked in to the silent room, Quinn on his heels. They both stopped and frowned. Rachel was in the middle, with Mr Schuester, Tina and Mike standing over her, the rest of the club sitting in their usual seats. Finn was looking nervously at the ground, Santana looked amused and Puck looked kind of impressed. The rest of the club looked angry, except for Brittany who was smiling and muttering to herself.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked no one in particular, and was surprised when it was Tina to reply angrily.

"Little miss bitch- face here sent the poor exchange student to a crack house, because she wanted to audition for glee and Rachel didn't want anyone to steal her limelight." She said, with venom in her voice.

Quinn looked surprised and Jesse choked.

"A crack house?" He asked, looking impressed. "Very inventive." Everyone frowned at him.

"Wait." Kurt said. "You're complimenting her?"

"Well, it's a good idea." Jesse replied.

"That's awful." Mike looked appalled.

Rachel just looked at him. "You don't think I was a mean bitch for doing it?" She asked.

"No." Jesse looked back at her, wondering why everyone was having a go at her. He hated to see her sad. "Show business is harsh. You have to find a way to get rid of rivals, and that was your way. Not as good as one of mine, but still, on the level of a star in the making, I get it on that level."

Both Rachel and Jesse were suddenly cast back to when Jesse had used that phrasing before. The words 'one and only' echoed around Rachel's head, and she looked down with more tears in her eyes. Jesse just stood there with a wounded look on his face, before he was brought back to reality by Santana.

"Well, if your way to diss your rivals were so much better, how bout you share them, St James." The Latina challenged.

"Okay then." Jesse said, grabbing a seat and sitting down near to the centre of the room. "There was this one guy I remember, complete douche, beat up kids, especially the musical theatre ones, just because he thought it was funny. He wanted to audition just to show he could, not because he loved what he was doing, so I felt he was a bit of a jerk, and needed slapping down."

Rachel was watching Jesse with confused eyes. She was conflicted. The sound of his voice was making her heart flutter, and the fact that he was the only one to defend her made her feel as if he cared. Rachel saw Quinn with her shoulders shaking in the corner, and wondered why. Jesse's story wasn't funny so far, why was she laughing? Did she fancy Jesse? Rachel was surprised when she felt jealousy at this idea, especially while she was finally dating Finn. She looked back at Finn, who gave her a side smile, making her feel better. She couldn't help but smile back.

"So, I tell him that at Vocal Adrenaline we chauffeur people to events. So, I got my driver to pick him up, drove him round town for about two hours until he was desperate for the toilet, and drop him off at the local gay bar." Jesse grinned. "Stupid little homophobe got what was coming to him. He went in, unsuspecting, and now every time the YMCA plays, he flinches. So, I now know my rivals weakness, and gave a complete jerk a lesson."

Everyone was processing the information, except for Quinn who had heard the story before and was remembering the punishment Jesse had got for it. Then Kurt spoke up.

"That was a very chivalrous thing for you to do, Jesse." He said. "Even if it was also for your own benefit."

"It was even more ingenious than the crack house." Rachel said, looking at him in awe.

Jesse just smirked at the club. "I do my best."

"""""""""""""""""""""

Jesse sat in the auditorium, listening to the foreign exchange student sing. He could see why Rachel had done what she had. She had a good voice, although Jesse thought she was more of a rival for Mercedes. He didn't think she was anywhere near as good as Rachel. But, considering he felt strongly for Rachel, he felt he was biased.

Rachel was watching Sunshine perform, thinking about Jesse. He'd come back, and he hadn't been overly jerky in the past few days. He'd defended her in front of everyone. She was confused, because she knew she loved Finn, but they why did her heart flutter for Jesse. Rachel shook her head. What was she on about? She hated Jesse St. James, and everything he'd ever done to her. That was obviously why she felt like she did whenever he did something. She sighed, and clapped along with everyone else for Sunshine.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Jesse wandered into the dark auditorium, only to be struck by a voice echoing around the room. His heart stopped. It was Rachel. A strong feeling built up in his chest. The things this voice could do to him. Jesse wanted to call out. He wanted to walk up and wrap his arms around her, to hold her and kiss her. He wanted to bury his face into her hair, to smell her strawberry shampoo, and to tell her he loved her. But he couldn't, not yet. Instead, he just walked up towards the stage.

Rachel finished her song, suddenly noticing a figure in the shadows.

"Hello?" She called out, peering into the darkness.

Jesse stepped out, an unreadable expression on his face. Rachel wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling alone on the huge stage, vulnerable, something she had never felt while standing in an auditorium before. She just looked at Jesse, the emotion of the song still visible on her face.

"Oh." She said finally. "It's you."

Jesse gave her a small smile. "Yep. Just me."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, before Rachel slowly lowered herself off the stage and walked over to Jesse. He looked at her with smouldering eyes.

"That was beautiful." He told her seriously and quietly, reaching out to touch her cheek. "You lacked no emotion in that song."

Rachel smiled slightly, remembering their first meeting, but as his hand came in contact with her skin, she flinched. Suddenly, more tears welled up in her eyes, and she turned away. Jesse being back was so confusing, being forced to relive moment of their relationship through small phrases was making her doubt herself, and also making her hurt. She hated him. She couldn't hate and despise him more. That's what she told herself.

Jesse had seen the flash of panic and pain in her eyes, as well as the doubt and the confusion. He hated hurting and confusing her like he was, and the effect one small touch from him had on her. He basically hated himself.

"Wait." Jesse called to her as she began to scurry away. Rachel paused for a second, her back still turned. "I'm sorry Rachel. For everything." He said, not able to see what her reaction to his words was. Rachel stood still for a moment, before running off.

"I'm sorry." Jesse whispered, slumping into one of the chairs. "I'm so sorry."

**I hope you enjoyed that, quite intense. Next chapter will contain a bit more Finn, and another look at Quinn and Jesse's home life and family, which I find really fun to write. Please review. Pretty please with a show- stopper on top?**


	3. Fun, Finn and Facebook

**I've decided on the general direction of this fic (although some of you may not like it) but don't worry it is St. Berry! Review and enjoy.**

"Okay guys, everyone up and get into your partners." Mr Schuester said, clapping his hands together for effect.

Everyone groaned and pushed themselves out of their seats, partnering up as instructed. Jesse grinned to himself as he walked to the centre, smirking as Rachel refused to look at him. He had been partnered with her, and, much to Finn's annoyance, Quinn with Finn.

"Remind me." Finn cut in. "Why is Jesse getting the lead on this?" He looked grumpy, glaring at everyone, except for Rachel who was sending him reassuring smiles.

"Because, Finn." Mr Schue answered. "Jesse suggested this song, and I also think it would suit his voice better. Anyway, aren't the rest of you complaining that Finn and Rachel are the only ones who get solos? Now they're sharing them out."

"Not really." Kurt joined the conversation. "Finn shares his solos with Artie a lot, it's Rachel who steals every single one." He said, earning a glare from Rachel. "Plus, when we say that they take solos from the rest of us, we don't include Vocal Adrenaline spies in that particular subject pronoun."

Jesse smirked, while Finn was trying to remember the difference between a subject pronoun and an adjective.

"You're lack of faith in me is very insulting." Jesse said, causing Rachel to laugh in disbelief.

"So, you think that you can break peoples hearts, egg them, and leave the club a week before competition and still be trusted?" She looked at him as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What happened to forgive and forget?" Jesse muttered, before speaking louder for the rest of the glee club to hear. "Look, I really am not working for Vocal Adrenaline this time, and there's no way I can return there, with my parents away." He looked around, challenging anyone to contradict him.

The rest of the group was silent. Rachel just glared at Jesse, before her attention was turned to Quinn. Where as the rest of the group were trying to work out if Jesse was telling the truth, Quinn was just staring at him with raised eyebrows. She saw Jesse turn to Quinn and smirk at her, and she just grinned back. Rachel was very suspicious. Something was obviously going on here.

"Look guys." Mr Schuester steered the conversation back to the work for the afternoon. "Let's just practise now, okay? Even if Jesse is going to leave now, I doubt it's going to be within the next forty- five minutes, so he can take the lead on this song."

Everyone grumbled, but didn't object, the majority of the group giving Jesse evil stares. The group worked for about half an hour, learning the dance, before Finn cut in.

Jesse had been enjoying himself. The dance was very intimate, but in a cute way. He liked having Rachel in his arms, smelling her shampoo, just generally working with her. Okay, she wasn't looking at him, or speaking to him other than to confirm a move, but he still enjoyed it. And he had a feeling she was trying to not enjoy it too.

"I'm not really comfortable with this Mr Schue." Finn whined for the fifth time.

"What a surprise, Flint." Jesse smirked, and Quinn bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh, where as everyone else looked confused.

"My name isn't Flint…" Finn said, frowning.

"Yes it is" Jesse answered quickly. "And I have no doubt to the reason your finding this dance uncomfortable."

Finn was still frowning, trying to work out what Jesse meant, but Rachel decided to rebel too.

"I'm not comfortable or happy either, Mr Schuester. Could I possibly swap partners with Quinn? For the good of the team." She asked, smiling at Finn, who gave her a dopey grin back.

Mr Schuester sighed. "You can swap with Quinn, if you're willing to give her half your solo. Jesse too. We'll turn this song into one with two leading pairs."

Rachel looked torn. Choosing between Finn and solos was a hard decision. She bit her lip. Jesse just sighed.

"Look, you go with Finn, I'll take Quinn." He said, pushing her towards Finn. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"Who says I want to dance with you, St James?" She asked. Jesse just smirked and walked over to her.

"I have one word for you." He muttered, before whispering into her ear. "Cousin."

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "Fine, whatever." She said, walking over to where Rachel had stood before. Jesse grinned and returned to his own place.

"Everyone okay now?" Mr Schuester asked, receiving nods from Finn, Jesse, and an annoyed one from Quinn.

Rachel was just frowning at the floor. Why had Jesse let her go like that? He did seem genuinely nicer, but then again, he could be acting. Their whole relationship had been an act before, so how could she tell? And then there was the Quinn issue. What had Jesse said to her to make her give in so easily? Was there really something going on their? And why did she care anyway?

"Rachel?" Mr Schuester asked, dragging the girl out of her thoughts. "You okay now?" He asked. Rachel just nodded.

"Okay then." Mr Schuester said. "From the top."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Finn caught up with Jesse after rehearsal.

"Oi! St. James!" He yelled down the corridor after him.

Jesse just sighed and spun round, strategically marking exits and useful weapons in the empty hallway as Finn barrelled towards him. He raised his eyebrows at the taller boy, putting on a superior show face.

"Yes Flint?" He asked, receiving a glare from him.

"You think I don't know your game?" Finn spat, angrily. "Acting all nice and charming to try and win Rachel over, then messing around with Quinn to make her jealous. I'm onto you."

"Oh no." Jesse said in mock horror. "I wouldn't want you onto my tail! You might work out the truth within five years." He smirked.

Finn shoved him. "Shut it!" He raised his voice. "I may not be the brightest button in the bag-"

"Box."

"-but I care about Rachel, and I'm going to make it work between us, and you are not going to interfere." Finn said, seething with anger.

"Hey, calm down dude." Jesse just grinned at Finn. "I haven't done anything yet have I?"

"The way you were looking at her and touching her earlier suggests differently." Finn muttered.

"That was for the dance Finn. I was simply following instructions." Jesse patted Finn on the shoulder patronisingly. "Anyway buddy, interesting as this little conversation is, I've got somewhere to be. Laters." Jesse gave Finn one last smirk before walking down the corridor and out of the building.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Judy Fabray smiled at the two teenagers in the living room. Her nephew, or rather, her ex husband's nephew, had come over and was messing around with her daughter. Judy had always liked Jesse, even though he was similar to his father. The two families, joined by her ex husband's sister being Jesse's mother, had spent a lot of time together, especially when the children were younger. Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year, all times where the adults could have a glass of wine and forget their troubles and the kids could see each other.

Judy disliked her old sister in law, and her husband too, but somehow their son had grown up to be half decent, if a little too self-assured. She thought it was to do with the fact that Jesse had never spent much time with his parents, and therefore not had a chance to have his parents personalities rub off on him. Jesse had always been pleasant, and got on well with Quinn and her older sister Frannie. And Judy had a feeling Jesse preferred her to his own mother.

After Quinn had given birth to Beth, she had moved back in with her mother. They were getting on better, and rather than being the cold bitch who ignored her daughter during the hardest time of her life, she was trying to be a conventional mom. She was baking a lot, and she took an interest in her daughter's life. She kept the house warm and made sure Quinn was happy. She tried her best to make up for her mistakes.

"Kids, dinner will be ready in five minutes." Judy called from the kitchen, already setting the table.

"Okay, thanks mom." Quinn yelled back, before turning back to Jesse. "What are you doing on my computer?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Just appreciating this very lovely Facebook status you set." Jesse replied with a smirk.

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "What Facebook status, when?"

"The one that says, "Hanging out with the coolest person." You posted it about two minutes ago." Jesse grinned, ducking the cushion that Quinn threw at him.

"You are such an idiot." Quinn muttered, trying to wrestle the laptop off him.

"Ohh, look." Jesse said, pointing at the screen. "Now Puck's talking to you."

"Pass it here!" Quinn moaned, but Jesse just shook his head. "Fine. What does it say then?" She asked him.

"I don't know, he seems to be slightly illiterate." Jesse responded. "Let me try and decipher this…. HU. R. U. W IV." He read out. "I believe he means to ask you who the very cool person you mentioned in your status is, although I can't be sure."

"You are the most annoying person ever." Quinn stated, glaring at her cousin.

"I think you're forgetting the existence of Rachel Berry." Jesse muttered.

"Like you'll ever forget that." It was Quinn's turn to smirk at Jesse.

Wow, he's very persistent." Jesse changed the subject. "He's now sent me a pair of question marks in insistence I tell him who you're hanging out with." Jesse tapped out a reply, just sending a wink face. "Does he forget that now you've popped out his sprog you don't want to date him?"

"I don't know and I don't care. And what did you reply?" Quinn asked.

"Just sent him a wink. Oh dear, I might have logged out and left the conversation at that." Jesse grinned. "I guess you'll just have to tell him when you see him."

"Eurgh!" Quinn groaned. "I can totally see why your parents left for Bali and didn't take you with them. Thank god you're staying with your other uncle! I don't know how they can stand you!"

"Everyone loves me except you Quinn. I'm very charming really, you just can't see it." Jesse replied.

"Rachel doesn't love you and she certainly hasn't fallen for your charm this time." Quinn countered, but their argument was interrupted by Judy calling the kids to dinner.

"This isn't over St. James." Quinn muttered as she got up.

"Nope, it aint over till the fat lady sings." Jesse replied. "And I haven't heard you sing a solo for a looooong time."

**The last part was fun to write :D I love Jesse being cheecky. Tell me what you think so far? :)**


	4. Dangerous Duets

**Sorry for not updating! Tumblr and twitter and homework get in the way. I'm on half term now though, so I'll find some time to write. And I'm going to be moving this story on faster now… although some later chapters are still being planned. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

Jesse sat, bored, as Mr Schuester went on about duets, and a competition. Jesse didn't really care; he was spending more time marvelling at Rachel. He loved how beautiful she looked even when she didn't try, even if he didn't like her fringe. He would always think she was gorgeous.

"I have decided." Mr Schuester was still going on. "That we will once again be picking our pairs from the hat."

He got out a hat and placed it firmly on the top of the piano, and tried not to smile when Brittany gasped and whispered something to Santana that he assumed was about ducks.

"Pairings are final, no changing them, no matter what, understand?" Will received a murmur from the club that he assumed was a yes. "Good. Who wants to be first to pick?"

Unsurprisingly, Rachel was out of her seat before he had finished his sentence, and walked up to the hat confidently. After all, she had nothing to worry about. Even if she got paired with the weakest singer in the group, she could carry the whole duet by herself. And she doubted anyone would protest to that, with the ransom of a free dinner at Breadstix being offered for their co- operations.

"Well, I guess Rachel will pick first then." Mr Schue looked at the rest of the club, most of which were rolling their eyes, with the exception of Finn, and surprisingly to him, Jesse.

Rachel shoved her hand into the hat, getting a comment from Brittany about not hurting the duck, and dramatically swirled it round. She pulled out a name, grinning broadly and opening it with a flourish. But once she'd read it, her smile dropped from her face, and she turned to Mr Schuester.

"Mr Schue. I'd like to swap partners please." She asked him, uncertainty evident in her voice.

"Rachel, I've already said, no swapping." He raised his eyebrows at her, having never seen her hesitant over an assignment before. "Who is it you picked out of the hat anyway?"

Rachel ignored his question. "I'd like to swap partners please Mr Schuester." She repeating, biting her lip. "This pairing would not work out."

By now, everyone in the club was desperate to know who she'd picked out of the hat, and they all leaned forward expectantly, knowing Mr Schuester wouldn't back down on this issue.

"I'm sorry Rachel, it's fate. Who did you pick?" When Rachel didn't respond, he held his hand out for the paper. She handed it to him silently, and Mr Schue read it and nodded. "Jesse." He read out.

Everyone turned to look at Jesse, who kept a careful show face on. He was wearing his classic smirk, hiding his happiness between a measured expression of scepticism and amusement, with some superiority thrown in.

"Well, I have no objections to this pairing." He smirked.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't." Finn broke in. "We all know why you're here."

"Yes, I explained about being failed, so you would know about that. I did tell you all after all." Jesse grinned at how easy it was to get one up on Finn.

"You know what I mean." Finn glared, almost getting out of his seat. "You're obviously after Rachel again."

Jesse just kept his show face on. "Contrary to your belief, not everyone is trying to steal your girlfriend from you." He lied, receiving a sceptical glance from Quinn, which he replied to with a smirk.

"Guys, lets not argue." Mr Schuester interrupted the argument, ever the peacemaker. "This may not be the most comfortable pairing, but maybe it will help smooth out the rough edges that past friction has caused."

Rachel nodded. "I don't like it, but I'll do it. For the team."

"Good, thank you for being grown up about this Rachel." Mr Schue said, receiving a huge smile from Rachel, who made her way back to her seat next to Finn. "Okay, who wants to pick next?"

The pairs were picked one by one, some of them being bizarre pairings. Brittany went up to pick, having to get Mr Schuester to pronounce Artie when his name was on the paper. Tina and Mike ended up together, the slip of paper containing the nickname 'Other Asian'. Kurt pranced up and picked Finn out of the hat, causing the taller boy to groan slightly, receiving glares from Mercedes and Kurt himself. Santana then went to the hat and pulled a face when she read out Mercedes' name, and Quinn chose the name Sam out of the hat, receiving a sweet smile from the new boy.

"Well guys, your pairs are picked, and I'm sure this is going to be a week of fabulous duets!" Mr Schuester grinned at his club. "Class dismissed, I'll see you all tomorrow when you can discuss your ideas."

"""""""""""""""""""""

Jesse caught up with his cousin in the parking lott, having been invited back to the Fabray's for dinner again.

"You look smug." Quinn snapped moodily.

"Hello to you too, dearest cousin. I must admit, I am rather pleased with the result of our duet partners." Jesse grinned at her. "Where as I can see you might not be. After all, you look so similar to Sam it would almost be incest."

"Oh shut up, you're the only annoying family I have in the club." Quinn retorted, just making Jesse laugh.

"I'm surprised in you. You obviously haven't seen the benefits of this situation. Where's your Fabray initiative?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I have no idea what you're on about." Quinn glared daggers at him, leaning against her car.

"Well, you can take this chance to make Finn jealous. Whilst I'm confusing Rachel, you can start dating a boy who very obviously plays for Kurt's team, causing Finn to wonder why your standards have dropped, as well making him jealous." Jesse pointed out.

Quinn thought for a minute. "So you suggest I take the role of Sam's big gay beard?" She frowned. "It might work… but Finn likes Rachel, why would he be jealous?"

"Because I'll make him insecure by dealing with Rachel, plus he's never seen you with anyone new before." Jesse said slowly, as if he was speaking to someone with very few brain cells. "Get it?"

"Whatever." Quinn replied, getting in her car. "We'll see what happens." She closed the door, leaving a smirking Jesse to walk around and get in.

"You know I'm right Quinn." He told her confidently. "I'm always right"

He didn't hear Quinn's reply, but he had a feeling it was something to do with "you weren't so right when you threw eggs over the girl you want to date."

"""""""""""""""""""""

Rachel was sitting in her bedroom with Finn, who looked grumpy. She pointed this out to him, receiving an annoyed grunt in return.

"Well, I'm not very happy with this situation Rach." He replied, glaring at the floor.

"What, having to work with Kurt?" Rachel asked, playing dumb.

"You know not that. You and Jesse." Finn almost spat out.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm offended that you don't know me enough to believe I wouldn't mess around with Jesse behind your back. If I was going to, I'd break up you first, do the honourable thing and not end up lying and destroying the bonds of trust we've gained." She saw Finn's look of horror and hastily backtracked. "Not that I will be dumping you or fooling around with Jesse."

"I trust you but I don't trust Jesse." Finn responded, looking slightly less sulky.

Rachel sighed and went to sit next to him, taking one of his huge hands in both of hers.

"I won't let anything happen, I promise Finn." She gave him an award-winning smile, the one she had carefully practised for hours in front of a mirror. "And I'm sure Jesse knows not to try it on."

Finn gave her his classic side smile, widening Rachel's own grin.

"Okay Rach." He said. "I'll have to trust you. And St. Douche knows he'll be beaten up if he tries anything."

"I don't condone violence Finn." Rachel chastised him, but was cut of by his lips.

"We're good, right?" Finn asked once more, after he'd ended the kiss, trying to push away the insecurities.

"Of course Finn." Rachel bit her lip, smiling. "Jesse St James won't come between us again." She reassured him, but a part of her was reassuring herself.

**I was mentally puking at the end… I really don't like having to write Finchel, but unfortunately it was necessary. Anyway, tell me what you think? Next chapter guaranteed more drama! :)**


	5. Heart to heart, lips to lips

**Thank you all for the reviews, they make my day! We'll see a softer side of Jesse here, and some St Berry action. Here's the next chapter… please enjoy. :)**

Jesse sat at his aunt's house, watching a pointless movie with Quinn. It was some chick flick that Quinn had told him was the best girl movie of all time. He didn't know how he'd been roped in to watch it, but he found himself sat on the Fabray's sofa watching Lindsey Lohan grow bitchier over the course of the film.

"So what's this film called again?" Jesse asked his cousin.

"I've told you before Jesse, Mean Girls." Quinn replied, annoyed that he was interrupting.

"Well, I've never heard of it." Jesse muttered.

"That's because you're an idiot." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Everybody has heard of this film."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I haven't. The only person who I would have watched it with is Rachel, and she likes musicals more." Jesse kept his eyes fixed on the TV, ignoring how he felt talking about Rachel.

"Oh, well if you haven't watched it with Rachel Berry then it can't be any good at all." Quinn said sarcastically. "I don't even get why you're going after her again."

Jesse turned his head to look at Quinn. She could tell she'd touched a nerve. His face was serious, his eyes looked almost pained. They looked at each other for a moment before Jesse answered her.

"Because I made a mistake, Quinn." Jesse said with a sigh. "Because I was a selfish idiot who cared more about a national title than the girl I loved, contrary to what I promised her. Because I want to be happy again, and I want things to be right again. Because I hurt her, and I want to show her how sorry I am. Because I love her, and I can't stand watching her be with Finn, when it's me she should be with."

Quinn just stared at her cousin, dumbstruck. A St James with feelings wasn't what she was used to seeing. Quinn spent most of her time annoying her cousin, and Jesse was the best at annoying her, but she did care about him. In those few sentences Jesse had displayed more emotion than she'd ever seen before, and she could tell he meant what he said. He may have been a cocky jerk about the 'mission' they were on, but he was hiding a lot of real feelings behind his swagger, and Quinn realised this now.

"Well, they're good enough reasons I suppose." Quinn said quietly, raising an eyebrow at her cousin.

Jesse nodded and flashed her a quick smile.

"I've grown up a lot you know." He told her. "When I hurt her, and consequently myself, it forced me to work out what I wanted. Once I had what I thought I'd wanted, it left me with nothing else, no long-term good. If I'd gone of to UCLA who knows what I would have done, but I take the fact that I have an opportunity to fix what went wrong as big enough motivation to start making things better."

Quinn nodded. She knew how he felt. They'd both fallen in love, made a mistake and were now feeling the painful consequences. Their mistakes combined had pushed their loved ones into each other's arms, messing things up for both her and Jesse. She could sympathise with him completely.

"Well, I hope it works out for you Jess." She answered, using the childhood nickname that only his family had ever been allowed to call him.

"Thank you Quinny." Jesse smiled at his cousin. "This is one of the few nice family moments we've had, isn't it."

"Don't get used to it St Lames." Quinn replied, throwing a cushion at him.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Rachel and Jesse had been practising their duet for the best part of three hours when Jesse called a stop to the proceedings

"Rachel, shall we stop now?" He asked. "We've been working for ages."

"Practise makes perfect Jesse." Rachel replied, checking over the notes she'd made as an evaluation of their rehearsal.

"We have ages until we perform. Three hours is enough work for now." Jesse told her, standing up to stretch his legs.

They were at Rachel's house, her dads being out of town for a wedding. She knew they wouldn't like the fact that she was here with Jesse, the guy who had broken her heart, but she couldn't really do anything about it. She got up and went out into the hallway.

"Would you like a drink or something?" She asked, playing the perfect host, as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Sure." Jesse said, smiling. He entered the kitchen, thinking back to the many times he'd been here before.

Rachel handed him a drink, and they stood there in an awkward silence, each caught up in memories. There was a tension to the air, one that Rachel tried hard to ignore. In the end, Jesse broke the silence.

"I think we should talk about the giant elephant in the room." He said, receiving a panicked look from Rachel, making him want to laugh but the atmosphere was to tense.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Rachel stammered, unusual for someone usually so confident and well spoken.

"Don't play dumb with me Rachel." Jesse replied. "Never, ever make yourself look more stupid than you are, never play yourself down." He told her.

"You're not really in a position to lecture me on how to make yourself look." Rachel said sharply, but only receiving a defiant stare from Jesse.

"I speak from experience Rachel. And I still think we should talk about this, make our working relationship less awkward." He contoured.

"Well, you're the one who has talking and explaining to do, so go ahead." Rachel glared at him. "My side of it is pretty simple. You hurt me even though you knew the consequences. The end, your turn."

If Jesse was surprised by her bluntness, he didn't show it. He just nodded.

"I was stupid. I put myself, and winning above you, and I shouldn't have. I hurt you, and I embarrassed you, and I'm sorry. What I did was wrong, and it is inexcusable, and I understand that I've probably ruined things between us, and although I do regret it, in a way I don't."

He paused to try and work out Rachel's expression, but all he could see was her show face.

"I think it was best that we came to an end then, because all the stuff with Vocal Adrenaline and Shelby came into the open, and you know now about what I can be truthful about. But I am sorry for the fact that I ruined what we had, because if I'm completely honest, I still think that we're meant to be."

Rachel was taken aback. She'd wanted Jesse to be honest, but him saying things like that confused her. She had been so sure she and Finn were meant to be, but she remembered something her dads had told her.

_If you love two people, always pick the second, because if you truly loved the first, you wouldn't have feelings for the second._

Finn had been the first guy she'd ever loved, and although she'd liked Noah, she hadn't felt strongly for him. But then, after her and Finn had broken up, Jesse had come along. And she'd fallen for him. Would she still be with Jesse if the egging incident never happened? But would she have ever been with Jesse if Finn hadn't broken up with her first? She didn't know, but she knew she'd had proper feelings for two boys and that she couldn't deny that Jesse was one of them.

"Jesse, I- I don't know what to say." She told him truthfully. Her feelings were all mixed around, confusing her, bringing back past troubles and past joys.

"Rachel." Jesse said, stepping forward slightly. "Rachel, look and me and tell me you don't have feelings for me." He cupped her check with his hand, and although she flinched she didn't move away.

"Jesse please. Jesse…" Rachel whimpered. The touch of his hand on her face was sending shocks through her, but she stayed where she was.

"Tell me Rachel." Jesse said quietly, trying to make her look into his eyes. "Look at me and tell me you don't have feelings for me."

Rachel looked up, her brown eyes meeting with his green. She shivered under Jesse's touch, and took a shaky breath, wondering how the atmosphere had got so serious.

"I can't say that." Rachel said eventually, looking down as she did so. She heard Jesse's intake of breath and looked up, needing to gauge his reaction.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion for Rachel. She saw Jesse, staring wide-eyed at her, and she felt his hand slither round the side of her head. She watches as his face got closer, and she stood on tiptoe to try to get closer. But she was pulled out of her slow motion when his lips touched hers.

His kiss was soft and sweet, hesitant. When he felt no resistant he kissed harder, and felt reassured when she began to kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, encouraging him, but he then felt her hands against his chest, pushing him away. He broke the kiss.

"What?" Jesse murmured, their foreheads still together.

"I can't." Rachel said, her voice coming out raspy from her swollen lips.

"Why?" Jesse asked, pressing his lips to hers again.

"Finn…" Rachel replied, allowing him a few more kisses. "I'm with Finn now." Rachel said louder, pushing him away. "You lost your chance Jesse."

"Let me redeem myself." Jesse suggested, going in for more kisses.

Rachel let him. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but it felt so right. She knew Finn would be pissed, but right now all she could think about was holding herself as close to Jesse as possible. She knew her actions were so, so wrong- but right now, she couldn't think about the consequences. Not when she wanted Jesse so much.

**That was quite difficult to write, I wanted it to be as good as possible. I changed the first part completely because it was wrong, rather than going straight into St Berry I wanted to see Jesse actually feeling something, so I thought a heart to heart with Quinn might do him some good, show us this isn't just a matter of pride. Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter up soon- ish, it's the one I've been looking forward to writting! :)**


	6. Morning magic

**I was having a debate whether to write this or my new story _Chances _but I decided this chapter has been planned longer so I went with this! R&R please my lovelies!**

**

* * *

**

Rachel opened her eyes, and looked around the room. She rolled over in her bed and came face to face with Jesse.

_Oh god. _She thought. _I've slept with Jesse St James. _

Rachel got out of bed, but stumbled. She hit the cabinet beside her bed, nearly knocking the lamp off. She caught it, but it didn't stop the loud clunk from waking up the boy lying in her bed.

Jesse stirred, and woke up to find Rachel staring at him with wide eyes, like a rabbit caught in the headlights. He gave her a smile, causing Rachel's heart to flip out. He looked so good when he'd just woken up.

"Good morning Rachel." He said, stifling a yawn as he sat up. "Did you have fun last night?" He said with a smirk.

Rachel moved to sit back down on the bed, drawing her sweat pant clad knees up to her chest.

"I- I can't remember." She told him, looking at him with a panicked expression. "I can't believe it. Finn's going to kill me when he found out I slept with you. Oh how could I have let this happen!" She threw her hands up in the air in a dramatic way.

Jesse just laughed, running a hand through his hair. Rachel glared at him.

"How can you laugh Jesse! This is serious. I bet I've ruined it with Finn, meaning the glee club will be impacted upon." She began to ramble. "Not to mention the fact that I can't remember anything- so much for my first time being memorable!" Jesse just continued to laugh. "What is so funny!" Rachel almost yelled at him.

"You think we did it, don't you." Jesse said, still chuckling.

"Well, yes!" Rachel replied, but then realised what he'd said. "Wait… do you mean we didn't…." She asked.

"No, we didn't have sex Rachel." Jesse finished her sentence for her.

"Are you sure?" Rachel frowned, still trying to remember.

Jesse nodded. "Yes. Gees, how much did you drink? We slept together, but in the actual sleep sleeping together way. All we did was sleep." He reassured her. "Well, after a lot of making out…"

Rachel began to panic again. She'd still cheated on Finn, she'd still made out with the _enemy. _With the guy who'd broken her heart. And then she'd slept in his arms.

"Rachel…." Jesse said, sensing what was going on in Rachel's mind. "Rachel, breathe." Rachel looked up at him.

"I can't, this is bad Jesse." She told him.

"It's not that bad. And do you have any food? I'm hungry…" Jesse asked.

"Food? How can you think of food at a time like this!" Rachel said incredulously.

Jesse just shrugged, still not seeing the problem.

"I still slept in your arms! I still cheated on Finn! I made out with another guy, and I then spent the night with him in my bed! Who cares if all we did was sleep!" Rachel began. "This is a disaster, it's awful! Finn will hate me, the club will be destroye-"

Rachel was cut off when a glass of water was thrown at her face. She had always kept one by her bed at night, in case she got thirsty or sad, and Jesse had thrown it over her. She sat there, blinking in shock. Jesse just chuckled, but she snapped her head up to glare at him.

"You did not just throw a glass of water over me!" Rachel exclaimed, pushing her wet hair behind her ears.

"I did actually." Jesse replied, trying not to laugh too hard.

"Why?" Rachel asked, a steely tone to her voice.

"Well, it shut you up, didn't it." Jesse smirked.

"My rambling does not call for you to throw water over me!" Rachel huffed, turning away, her hair spiralling around her.

Jesse reached over and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back round. He brushed the water off her cheek, moving her hair away from her face. He looked into her eyes as her worked.

"I don't know why you're panicking." Jesse told her, leaning closer. "It's not like we did anything serious…. Yet." He leaned in, kissing her softly, the mood changing instantly.

"Jesse." Rachel began to protest, moaning as the good in her mind thought the lust, but Jesse shushed her, and took her damp hand in his.

He continued to kiss her, slowly leaning her down onto the bed. She went with him, devouring him hungrily, all thoughts of protesting having flown from her mind.

They might not have gone the whole way before, but they did this time.

* * *

Rachel lay in Jesse's arms, comfortable and content. But then she sighed.

"What?" Jesse asked, pecking her temple.

"I have no self control, do I? And now I _have_ actually slept with you. Meaning I have completely cheated on Finn." She told him, guilt layering her voice. "I'm screwed." She said with a whimper.

Jesse pulled her closer, and whispered into her ear.

"We don't have to tell anyone." He told her. "We can keep it a secret. No one needs to know."

"But I'm not a very good liar and I get guilty really easily." Rachel replied, twisting in his arms. "And I can't keep any kind of deceit up for a very long time."

"Well, you'd have too if you still want to be with Finn." Jesse said bitterly. Rachel reached out to touch his face.

"But I want to be with you too Jesse." She told him quietly.

"Then we'll have to keep quiet about everything." Jesse shrugged slightly.

"What, like an affair?" Rachel said sceptically. "I'm not that kind of person Jesse."

"Well, I can't see you breaking up with Finn, and if you want me too, it's the only way." He answered her. She couldn't deny his argument made a lot of sense.

"Fine." Rachel agreed eventually. "But this could seriously damage my reputation, so nobody must know about this. Not even your dog or anyone." She told him seriously.

"I don't have a dog." Jesse frowned in confusion.

"Good." Rachel said, reaching up to peck his lips. "Means you can't tell him."

Jesse leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled away. He put on a puppy-eyed look, and she just laughed, getting up and taking his hand.

"Come on, you wanted food didn't you?" She asked, walking to her door.

Jesse nodded, grinning, and followed her downstairs. He'd follow her anywhere.

**

* * *

**

Another short chapter, sorry… Personally I think that chapter was a bit weak, sorry. Tell me what you think anyway! xx


	7. Arguments

**Thank you for your reviews last chapter. I warn you, the road to St Berry love is never easy! And how good was episode 6! Can't wait for the mini- gleeks! :O R&R please!**

Jesse walked along the characters, a happy swagger to his stride. He paused by his locker, but turned his attention away from it when he saw a mass of brunette hair storming down the corridor.

"Hello Rach." He called to Rachel, smiling. "When are we practising our duet again?" He asked with a smirk.

"We're not." Rachel told him. "I've pulled us out of the competition. I went to Mr Schuester this morning."

"What?" Jesse said, confused. "Why?"

"Because I feel our working relationship will be awkward due to current events." Rachel began, having rehearsed in her mind what she would say. "What I agreed to the other night was wrong and I feel it has made our situation difficult. We can't work together under the current circumstances."

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked. "I thought you agreed to…. You said you wanted to be with me." He said, struggling to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Well, I didn't mean it." Rachel told him briskly. "We aren't meant to be together, I'm with Finn. Whatever you think we shared, it was a mistake. I have no idea how you managed to convince me to do that with you in the first place. Anything I agreed to afterwards was just said due to the recent high. It was a mistake, and I'm sorry if it effects you in any way." She finished.

Jesse just stared at her in shock, before managing to pull together a show face. Indifference now, pain later. That was the rule of the show face.

"Well then." Jesse said, carefully monitoring the tone of his voice. "I accept if you don't wish to have a secret relationship, but I don't see why that means we pull out of the competition. I never expected you of all people to give up a chance to win, no matter what the situation."

"You really think we can work together with awkwardness?" Rachel asked sceptically.

"No, but that just makes the achievement of winning even greater. And we will win if we enter. I never imagined the situation where Rachel Berry would give up the chance to win a competition, however minor." Jesse replied.

"Yes, but I never imagined that my ex boyfriend would trick me into sleeping with him whilst I was dating another boy, the same ex boyfriend that egged and publicly humiliated me." Rachel hissed, glaring at him.

"I tricked you into it?" Jesse asked, changing his show face to one of amusement. "You were pretty willing."

"I was probably drunk still." Rachel said, still glaring daggers at him.

"You're speaking absolute rubbish and you know it." Jesse replied, his voice low and dark with venom. "Anything you did, you did willingly and you loved every single second of it and I bet you'll soon be begging for more." He told her.

Rachel shook her head, her own show face nearly slipping.

"No Jesse. You kid yourself all you want, but you're wrong. I. Love. Finn." She said, and began to walk down the corridor quickly, in fear of her acting skills being rendered useless.

"You keep telling yourself that." Jesse called after her.

* * *

"Now, as we had a drop out of our competition, who wants to provide the first of our five entries to the duet competition?" Mr Schuester asked his club.

"Hold up." Artie said, looking confused. "Who pulled out?"

"Rachel pulled her and Jesse out of the competition." Mr Schue told him, and the aforementioned couple received odd looks from everyone else.

"Why would _you _pull out of the competition?" Mercedes questioned.

"This is an extremely unusual thing for you to do." Kurt added in, sensing a good chance to find out some gossip.

"I pulled out for reasons that should be obvious to you all." Rachel replied, giving them distasteful looks.

"Still not over the egging incident?" Kurt asked bluntly.

"Something like that." Rachel said, avoiding Jesse's eyes, as he stared at her with a slight smirk.

Finn saw Jesse watching Rachel and put a protective arm around his girlfriend. She gave him a small smile, but whipped her head round when Jesse spoke.

"I'd like to re-enter us in the competition please Mr Schuester." He said quietly.

Rachel stared at him wide eyed, but made no comment. Mr Schue looked between the pair.

"You okay with that Rachel?" He asked her.

"Of course she's not!" Finn broke in, receiving a glare from Jesse.

"I didn't realise Rachel needed you to speak for her now." He said coldly.

"Well, her answer is obvious. If she pulled you out, she doesn't want to take part." Finn replied. "Got a problem with that?"

"Yes actually." Jesse told him, standing up. "See, I think Rachel's her own person and doesn't need her dumb boyfriend breaking in the conversation at random points."

Finn stood up too, only a few inches taller than Jesse. They began to walk towards each other, almost as if they were in a stand off. Jesse knew physically, although he was stronger than he looked, he probably couldn't win if it got violent, but he knew he could use his arguing skills to get one up on Finn.

"What did you call me?" Finn said, glaring at Jesse.

"You heard. I think you're dumb. And also a pretty awful boyfriend." Jesse replied honestly, smirking.

"I don't think you can really talk about being a good or bad boyfriend, considering all you did!" Finn replied angrily.

"Fair point, however, I know that a guy is supposed to love their girl as they are, not try and change them." Jesse responded calmly. "Look at her. The fringe, the lack of animal sweaters, the fact that she has no drive or determination anymore... She's not Rachel anymore; you're changing her unnecessarily and that is being a bad boyfriend. And where are the abrasive comments, the perfectionism that verges on annoying. The things that make her her."

"Those things aren't traits to be proud of! I know they are to you… but I'm helping her change for the better!" Finn was getting annoyed now, and Jesse could see it. Jesse swaggered forward slightly, smirking.

"Are you saying your girlfriend isn't perfect as she is?" Jesse asked, smirking as Finn played easily into his hands.

"What- no, I- I didn't say that!" Finn said, giving Rachel a panicked look, receiving a questioning one in return as she let Jesse's words get to her. "I mean- she's improving! It's a good thing!"

"The thing you're supposed to love the most about your girlfriend is all the bad parts." Jesse replied, making Rachel remember a conversation she'd had with Mr Schue. "You should love her unconditionally."

"I do! Shut up!" Finn shouted, deciding that it would be easier to hit Jesse than fight him verbally. He stepped forward, wanting nothing more than to smash the smirk off of Jesse's face, and Jesse stepped forward, daring him. But then Rachel intercepted.

"Sit down. Both of you." She commanded. She didn't stand up, she didn't move, but both boys froze and looked at her. "Sit down please." She told them.

Jesse shook his head. "Why should I take commands from you?" He asked challengingly, smirking at her. Rachel turned her attention to Finn instead.

"Finn, please." She begged, eager to break up the fight. She took his hand as she tried to drag him down. "Sit down, be the better man."

"Yeah Finn. Be the better man." Jesse said, grinning, testing him.

Finn lunged at Jesse, breaking his contact with Rachel, but Jesse swiftly stepped aside. Finn would have tried to get at Jesse again, if Rachel hadn't stood up and went to Finn.

"Finn." She said his name warningly. "Come sit down." She begged again.

He let her guide him back to his seat, then sat down with his head in his hands. The rest of the club were staring in shock, Jesse still standing up. Rachel stared at him, giving him a pleading look not to say anything. He just walked up to her, shoving on a show face.

"What has he done to you?" He asked, allowing some confusion to seep through his mask.

"Jesse, please don't." Rachel replied in a quiet voice as Finn looked up.

"This isn't you, Rachel." Jesse said, causing Rachel to feel shivers when he said her name. "This isn't Rachel Berry."

Rachel looked up, meeting his eyes, and he saw something change in them. He saw the measured feelings be overtaken by pure emotion. Rachel stood up suddenly.

"Don't you dare try and dictate what is me and what isn't me!" Rachel told him angrily, advancing on him. Jesse began to walk backwards slowly, hands raised, shocked by the sudden mood swing. "How dare you! After all you did and all you've done, you come here telling me that I'm not being myself!"

Jesse frowned and stopped walking. "You know I'm speaking the truth. You're not you any more. You're not the girl I used to know." He retaliated.

"Well maybe I don't want to be the girl you used to know Jesse." Rachel shot back at him. "Maybe I don't want to be the girl who bought all the lies, the girl who dreamed of stardom and got eggs in return. Maybe I don't want to be that gullible little girl anymore, the little girl you left heartbroken in the parking lot." Her voice cracked slightly.

"Rachel, pl-" Jesse started, but Rachel cut him off.

"Why do you care Jesse! Come on, tell the world! Let the whole club know, tell us the reason you care. Say the words, then maybe I'll listen!" Rachel shouted, verging on hysterical.

Jesse stared at her in shock. He tried to say the words, but years as a soulless automaton had set him in his ways. He wanted to say those three little words, but with everyone watching him, expecting him to break the silence, he couldn't. Rachel gave him a triumphant look.

"Can't you say it Jesse?" She taunted. "Just a few little words, it's not so hard." She teased, both her and Jesse glaring at each other. Rachel scoffed. "Didn't think so. And that's where you lose Jesse. That's where you're different."

"I don't know who you are anymore." Jesse said quietly, looking at her honestly.

"You don't know who I am anymore?" Rachel asked, disbelieving. "Well guess what Jesse. Thanks to your little acting exercise, I never knew who you were."

That hit Jesse like a slap in the face. He only just managed to keep his expression neutral, turning on his heel and storming out of the room.

The room stayed silent, and Rachel sat down, in a slight daze, everyone trying to make sense of the recent events. Quinn got up and left the room, much to the club's surprise, and Rachel, ashamed of her actions and not being able to bare everyone's stares, quickly followed suit. Mr Schue decided to break the silence.

"Well, uh, guys. How about I give you all some time to talk about your, uh, duets." He said, and the group immediately turned inwards and began muttering amongst themselves, with Kurt and Mercedes taking the prime spots. Finn didn't move, just sat on his seat, staring straight ahead whilst the other members of the club debated the meaning of what had just happened.

**Well, lots of angst in that chapter! I did have another bit planned, but it got a bit long, so I'll put that in the next one. This took quite a while to write, it just wasn't working, so tell me what you think. R&R please!**


	8. Quinntastic

**Sorry for the wait! **

**Here is the next chapter… and who enjoyed Special Education? I LOVED it, mainly because of the Finchel break up. Although, some of the fans are going overboard and that annoys me. **

**R&R please, the next chapter is written but your reviews depend on when it gets posted.**

Quinn walked down the halls, towards the auditorium. She knew exactly where Jesse would be, even what seats he would be in; Third row back, two seats to the left of the centre of the row. Every show he'd ever been to, he'd insisted on those seats. She didn't know why her cousin loved those seats, he had tried explaining it but she'd never listened.

She remembered the fuss he'd made when they'd gone to see Wicked. It was his 12th birthday, so he had dragged his father and her down to Broadway to see it. Although both Quinn and Jesse both despised Mr St James, he'd had a business meeting planned for the same day, meaning it made sense for him to take them. At the time, Jesse's father hadn't understood why his twelve- year old son had opted to go to a Broadway show rather than a football game, but after many arguments, he'd taken them anyway.

Quinn arrived at the auditorium, and made her way down the rows, towards where she knew Jesse would be. She saw him, and made her way down the row. She took a seat next to him, but Jesse ignored her. He sat staring at the stage, his eyes darting around, almost as if he was watching a performance.

In fact, Jesse was planning a performance. If Vocal Adrenaline had taught him anything, it was how to split your thoughts to be able to remember everything at once. Although he was thinking about the argument, he was also distracting himself by planning musical numbers.

For a while, the pair sat in silence, both staring at the stage in thought. Eventually, Quinn turned to her cousin.

"Jesse. Are we actually going to talk, or just sit here staring?" She asked him.

Jesse's eyes flicked briefly to Quinn, before returning to the stage.

"I was quite liking the sound of the latter option to be honest." Jesse replied quietly.

Quinn sighed. "Jess, you look like you need a good pep talk. Speak to me."

"Speak to you?" Jesse said, turning to look at his cousin. "What would you like to know exactly? How much I screwed up just then, how she'll now just resent me, and Finn will try harder to keep her. Should we talk about that?"

"Yes actually. I think we should talk about that." Quinn replied.

Jesse didn't answer, just turned back to the stage, and they lapsed back into silence, but after a while, it was Jesse who broke it again.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked his cousin.

Quinn gave him a small smile. "Your 12th birthday."

"The year we went to see Wicked with my dearest father." Jesse muttered. "Interesting."

"Why interesting?" Quinn queried.

"I was thinking about musicals too." Jesse responded. "I was thinking about Les Mis, and if you could plan a full production of it in this auditorium, due to size and lack of equipment. Andrea was right, this auditorium really is quaint."

Quinn looked at him sceptically. "Andrea was a bitch. And you sure you weren't thinking about Rachel?"

"Her too." Jesse replied. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Jess, you have to win her back. You look like you've given up for god's sake!" She told him. "Do whatever you must."

"I've tried that." Jesse said, looking his cousin in the eye before sighing and running a hand through his hair. He knew Quinn had worked out there was something else. She was giving him that look. "The other night, Rachel and I…. Went all the way."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Wouldn't that be Rachel's first time? Because I know how Finn acts when you don't put out, and he's been acting like that since they started dating." Jesse nodded in reply.

"But thing is." He said. "That isn't enough. She just feels regret for it now, and although it obviously made her really she still has feelings for me, whether genuine or just plainly lustful, she's going to start trying to control them. It's what I'd do."

Quinn looked at Jesse. He looked so depressed. She almost laughed, but she was good enough at acting to keep it in.

"Okay, firstly, never ever use the word 'lustful' to describe Rachel again. It's disgusting. And secondly, Jesse, isn't it obvious?" She asked.

"Isn't what obvious?" He questioned.

"The way to win her back!" Quinn replied, and Jesse shook his head. "Do something dramatic. You're such a drama queen; this should be easy for you. I swear, if I didn't know how in love you were with Rachel, I'd think you were gay."

"I'm not gay, I'm flamboyant." He muttered. "And what do you mean, do something dramatic?"

"Oh come on Jesse! Look at Finn. He can't pay attention for more than five minutes! You just need to show you're way more attentive than him." Quinn told him. "Do something dramatic, a beautiful gesture, to show you have those little extra bits that make you a better boyfriend than Finn. Do what you're best at- singing and being dramatic!"

Jesse nodded. "That might just work. If I play to her dramatic side, the side longing for attention, then she'll end up seeing that in comparison to Finn, I trump him every time." Jesse smiled. "Not a bad idea. Although, don't tell my precious father, god forbid a St James takes advice from a Fabray."

"You're a stuck up snob, you know that Jesse?" Quinn replied.

"Yep." Jesse said, getting out of his seat and popping the P. "See you around cousin, I've got planning to do. Oh, and don't tell anyone about Rachel and I doing it… I have a feeling she won't want it to get out, and I respect that. So it's a secret, got it?" He called as he walked up the corridor in the auditorium.

"Whatever St James." Quinn yelled in response, but smiled in spite of herself.

* * *

Quinn had a couple of minutes before the bell went for next lesson, so she decided to touch up on her make up. She entered the bathroom and peered in the mirror. She registered that Rachel was there too, but it wasn't until she actually took the time to look at her that she realised something was wrong.

"Something the matter Rachel?" Quinn asked, intrigued. If this was due to the argument, then obviously Rachel was in deeper with Jesse than she'd expected.

"No, nothing." Rachel replied, dabbing at her eyes. "As much as I appreciate your concern, I'm perfectly fine." She corrected.

"People who cry aren't generally 'perfectly fine'." Quinn said, turning to face her. "You want to tell me what's wrong or shall I guess?"

Rachel looked Quinn in the eye for a second, before sighing.

"You were there. You heard all those hurtful things Jesse said." Rachel told her. "It just brought back some tainted memories."

"To be fair, Jesse was right. Your bangs aren't exactly the best, and rather than finding you irritating but talented, you're just flat out annoying now." Quinn said with a shrug.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Quinn." Rachel replied with a sniff. Quinn just smirked at her.

"I'm sure Jesse didn't mean to upset you." She told her, picked her words carefully. "It seemed to me that he was just upset himself. It doesn't take an IQ of 150 to work out that he likes you a lot, and that you two are somewhat destined for each other."

"Quinn, I'm with Finn." Rachel said, looking at her. "Jesse hurt me last time. How can I be 'destined' to be with someone who threw eggs at me?"

"Maybe he made a mistake. Maybe he's sorry for it." Quinn answered, her tone of voice sounding as if she was talking to someone simple. "Broadway are looking for a new leading couple, and I highly doubt Finn's going to get out of Lima."

Rachel frowned at Quinn.

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to break Finn and I up so you can have him." She accused.

"Not really" Quinn shrugged. "At the moment I don't really need a man, and I'm not going to steal one that's taken." Quinn replied. "I just honestly think you and Jesse are perfect together, and that he probably regrets what happened before."

"Do you know something I don't?" Rachel asked, making Quinn have to think quickly.

"Why would I know something? I don't make it my business to snoop into the affairs of Rachel Berry." Quinn held back a grin at her choice word. She saw Rachel's face slip slightly at 'affairs'. "Is there something I should know?"

Rachel stared at Quinn for a moment.

"I don't know whether I should tell you." She said quietly after a minute, hanging her head. Quinn smirked. If Rachel told her willingly, she wouldn't have to reveal her link to Jesse.

"You can trust me. Whatever it is, I won't hold it against you. I mean, look at my past. It'd be hypocritical." Quinn told her.

"Okay." Rachel said hesitantly, looking up at Quinn. When she saw no vengeance in the blonde's eyes, she continued. "I slept with Jesse." She said quickly. "It was a mistake I don't know how it happened and I'm sorry for it but I'm confused and I feel guilty but I kind of don't and I don't know what to do."

Quinn gasped. "Seriously?" She asked, faking surprise. "But what about Finn?"

"I don't know. I love Finn but there does seem to be something with Jesse." Rachel said honestly, looking confused about her own feelings. "What do you think I should do Quinn? I mean, you have been there before. Slightly more seriously but still…"

"You have to be true to yourself. I don't think you would have slept with Jesse unless you felt for him. Just take a bit to think about yourself. Don't worry about being selfish- this is about you." Quinn replied. "And I'll see you around RuPaul, class is about to start." She said, turning to leave.

Rachel was left in the bathroom, staring into the mirror, ignoring the ringing of the bell. She honestly had no idea what to do. Did she love Finn or Jesse? And even if it was Finn she chose to be with, how would he react when he found out? She hung her head. It was such a mess.

* * *

**I know that was short, but it's mainly filler, because the next chapters long and goes a lot into Jesse's character. Next 4 chapters will be full of drama (well, the next one's more like a character study, but drama after that!). Reviews are love. :)**


	9. Snowy memories

**Super long chapter now, but I worked hard on this. Thank you for all your reviews for the last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jesse decided to skip the last two lessons of the day. He had double Spanish, and he knew Mr Schuester would make an assumption about his absence. He also wouldn't mind, due to the fact that Jesse was actually the most fluent student in his class.

Jesse was top at every subject- the reason he'd failed was apparently a counting error. His gym class results had been messed up, apparently a decimal put in the wrong place, meaning dismal results, which meant he failed. It was ridiculous; considering he was a dancer he was one of the most toned boys in both schools, but once Carmel Highs school board had recognised the error, all of the universities had decided it was too late in the term to allow him to join, so he just had to carry on at McKinley, where he knew nobody would purposely make error on his report, until the end of the year.

The majority of Jesse's teachers had liked him. When he'd first started school, he'd appeared to be a selfish brat, used to getting every toy he could ever want. But as he grew older, he realised that shouting and screaming wasn't the best way to achieve you goals. He learnt that you had to manipulate people, the same way he'd seen his father do, to put on a charming front and make people see your way. Jesse had appeared to be polite and smart, and few of his teachers saw the flashes of cruelty that would become a winning personality in Vocal Adrenaline. Most people only saw one side of Jesse- the charming side or the cruel side. There were very few people who had broken through to see both.

Jesse walked to his car, taking care not to slip, although his balance was good enough that he didn't really have to concentrate. It had been snowing lightly all day, and it was starting to get heavier. He got in his snow-covered car, and drove away from the parking lot. He didn't know where he was going, but before he knew it he found he was taking the familiar route back to Akron. He turned the windscreen wipers on as the snow got heavier.

It was a long drive, but he felt he needed to get out of Lima. He'd always hated the town- he'd only ever gone there to visit the Fabrays, and his fathers brother. The term Lima loser had stuck, and he'd never liked Lima because of it. He just needed to go back 'home' for a couple of hours. To get back to the place where he'd never lived a lie, where there was no heartbroken girl who he was longing to comfort but had someone else to do that, where there was no question to his place in society.

Jesse arrived at the St James estate, which was more like an old English manor than an American millionaires pad. Jesse's father was English, so he'd had his home built to look like they were in the middle of the English countryside. From the look of the house to the perfectly sculpted gardens, it was more like stepping into 18th century England than being in modern day America.

Jesse got out of his car and fished around in his pocket for his key. He eventually located it and put it into the frozen lock, turning it to reveal the entrance hall. He sighed, putting his bags down but keeping his coat, hat, scarf and gloves on. He went straight out into the garden, having always loved snow. It was getting really heavy by then, and he could tell the snow in Akron was much deeper than in Lima.

To get to the garden you had to go through the kitchen, so Jesse grabbed a piece of bread as he passed the bread bin, intending to scatter it for the hungry birds in the cold weather. He then opened the back door and stepped out into the snow. It was getting really heavy by now, swirling around him in a whirlwind of white. He began to walk, just wandering, and anyone who didn't know the lavish gardens as well as he did might have got lost.

He walked down the huge slope and took the gravel path that was covered with snow down through the grounds. He'd always loved snow- as a little boy it had fascinated him. His mother had always warned him about not getting cold, but whenever it had snowed he'd spent hours outside, wandering around the grounds as he was now. And he'd always taken a piece of bread, scattering it as he went. It was a tradition to him- to give back to the creatures that kept his gardens beautiful.

Jesse paused to brush some snow off a bush, to make the berries more obvious to hungry birds. He took off his gloves, wanting to feel the cold on his fingers again, the snow melting on his warm hands. The thing that had always reminded him he was alive, and that he had a heart pumping blood through him. He walked along the path until he passed under the wooden frame where they were growing fruits. He then turned off it and walked around the grounds of the estate.

In the middle of the huge gardens was a lake. Whenever Jesse was younger, his mother had forbidden him from going near it when it was cold and covered in ice. For some reason she seemed to think he'd always try to play on it, but even at a young age Jesse knew it would have been stupid. He had sat by it for hours, working out the exact way to spread his weight to stay on the ice without breaking it, but he'd never tried it.

Near the middle of the lake was a birdbath, and there were a few birds trying feebly to peck through the ice that covered it. Jesse made a few animal sounds and they flew off. He the picked up a stone, weighed up the angles and threw it at the birdbath. It hit the ice but just bounced off.

"Dammit." Jesse muttered. He picked up a second, slightly heavier stone, and recalculated his angles. He threw it with all the force he had and the ice smashed. He smiled to himself, thankful for always having had an accurate throw. Now at least the birds would be able to drink until it froze over again.

Jesse left the lake and found himself walking through the woods. There was a path through the centre, and Jesse thought it looked very picturesque, the snow resting on the trees. He passed the piece of rope he'd made a swing out of, the same swing he'd fallen off when he was nine and broken his am in doing so.

_Jesse had been playing in the woods, swinging higher and higher when he'd fallen off. He sat on the ground, cradling his arm for ten minutes, crying. When he'd eventually stood up, he'd stopped the tears and made his way back to the house._

_His parents hadn't noticed until dinner. His father had asked him why he was clumsily using his left hand to handle his cutlery, and Jesse had showed him his arm. At the age of nine, he'd been taught not to cry, and thought of it as a sign of weakness. Although his arm had killed, he'd kept a brave face. _

_It wasn't until after dinner that his parents had finally realised he might have done something serious to it and took him to hospital. When the doctors asked when he'd broken it, his father had replied before he could. Mr St James had told them that Jesse had fallen off his swing after dinner, and that they'd rushed there as soon as they'd found him._

_It took Jesse another three years to work out why his father had lied about that. At the time he was more concerned whether the delay in treatment would affect his arm permanently, but he'd recovered after a few months. _

Jesse continued to walk around the gardens, thinking about his childhood. He'd never really had anyone to play with, or have snow ball fights with. His snowmen had been built by one person. That's what happened when you lived in a huge estates- there were no next-door neighbours. The only person he'd ever really had round was Quinn. She'd been his only friend in a lonely childhood, in a world where the pressure was on him to be his best, to live up to his name.

He remembered the last time it had snowed. He'd been at Carmel, in a rehearsal. When it had started snowing, Shelby had commanded them all outside. She had told them how the snow could help them track their footing, so for an hour they danced outside in the lightly falling snow, checking after each dance that their feet had been going in the right places.

Being part of Vocal Adrenaline had been odd. They appeared close as a team, tight nit, their loyalties unwavering. But inside, the petty squabbles, the bitch fights and the arguments defined the team. The harsher you were, the better you did, so Jesse's crueller side had come into play. He'd though his way to the top, and he'd been unwilling to let it go. The whole McKinley business had meant that he had to fight for his place when he returned. His loyalties had to be proven. That's what the egging did.

He remembered that day in the parking lot, the one he'd been trying to forget.

_Jesse dialled her number into his phone. He'd told himself that he'd kept it in order to use if for these purposes, but in all truth, he couldn't find it in himself to completely let her go. He put his phone to his ear._

"_Meet me in the parking lot." He said, before hanging up. He didn't trust himself to speak any more; scared his voice would crack in light of the treachery that he was about to partake in. He closed his phone, and looked expectantly at the place where she'd emerge. He tried to ignore the blue clad members of his team who were hiding in the shadows, and took the time to compose a perfect show face. He knew he'd have to hold it once he saw her._

_Rachel burst out of the doors, turning to look for him. Jesse watched as the smile lit up her face, and he plastered on a grin to match hers. He raised his arm and waved, keeping one hand by his pocket. Rachel's smile widened, and she began to run towards him. As she did so, Jesse found it harder to keep his face happy, choosing instead to wear a characteristic smirk. _

_When Rachel was about three meters from him, the first egg had stuck. It splattered into her brunette hair, and a look of understanding flashed across Rachel before she hid her face in her hands. The eggs impacted all over her, the cracking sound ringing in her ears, the stench almost overbearing. She could feel the cold trickles slither down her back, but didn't look up until the attack stopped._

_Jesse met Rachel's eyes, and the hurt was the first thing he saw. He watched her pained features for a moment, before Andrea Cohen broke the silence with a taunting remark_

"_I ____hear you're a vegan__, ____Berry__.__ The souls of those egg foetuses are on your conscience now__."_

_Jesse turned to look at Andrea. He tried to keep his face composed as he faced her. Andrea smirked at him and pressed an egg into his hand._

"_Do it Jesse." She urged, and seeing his panicked glance at Rachel added "Are you with us or not?"_

_Jesse turned to Rachel and stepped forward. He looked into her eyes, trying to see past the hurt for something, anything that would take him away from this. She tried to his her emotions, and her eyes were almost glazed in the effort. _

"_Do it." Rachel said. "Break it like you broke my heart."_

_The words cut through Jesse, and before he knew it he was replying, whether out of spite or hurt, he never knew._

"_I loved you." _

The words had always haunted Jesse, Rachel too, although he didn't know it. It had been an unexpected crystal of salt in the wounds, a statement to rival hers; a moment of pain that he needed to get revenge for. But the words would always leave him wondering.

Jesse walked through the courtyard where the flowers were. He brushed the snow off each one, marvelling at the bright colours that contrasted to the white of the snow. He was especially careful dealing with the roses- they were always his favourite flower. He then went over to the walls and brushed the snow off the climbers, knowing it'd be harder for them to climb whilst held down with snow.

Jesse began to walk towards the maze. He knew the path off by heart, having always come out into the gardens when he wanted to get away. He then decided against going in it, due to the fact that it was getting dark, and made his way back up to the house. He put his gloves back on, to preserve his fingers.

As he walked up the big hill to get back to the manor house, he saw there were lights on. He assumed it was the staff. He stood in the doorway, pausing to cast an eye over the huge snow covered gardens he would one day own. He saw all the trees he'd ever climbed as a child, all the places he'd sat for hours thinking, pretending he wasn't Jesse St James, and that he was just a normal child on a day out to a stately home. He looked over the flower garden again, the colours distant now. He turned and entered the house.

The estate was equipped with a lot, and the St James' had always thought this would make up to their son for their absences. As a child he'd never really cared about the arcade, multiple swimming pools, gym or home cinema. All he'd wanted was his parents there, and for them to care about him. But they never had, so Jesse had spent his time in the music room. It soon became his favourite room of the house, and from the age of six, he'd spent the majority of his time in there. His love of music had started in that room- the place he'd escape to.

He'd grown up as the spoilt boy who'd always got what he'd wanted and never quite what he needed. Early in their relationship, Rachel had said no to him. The spoilt child in him raised it's ugly head, and he'd left in a hurry. Even when his parents hadn't got him what he'd wanted, hadn't made it to a concert, or went away for a few days, he was given some kind of material good as a consolation. He'd always ended up with something- but getting a straight no had wounded his pride.

But that had been early on, before everything had got complicated. Shelby had found out pretty early on about the relationship. Vocal Adrenaline were very nazi on dating, only allowing them to date within Carmel, but rarely within the club itself. They didn't want to lead to awkwardness, but a relationship outside of school meant fraternizing with the enemy, and the pureness of the club being weakened. Jesse remembered the time Shelby had found out about him and Rachel.

_Vocal Adrenaline had been practising Highway To Hell for four days straight, but there was something still off in the performance. Both Jesse and Shelby could see this, but the other members couldn't seem to get it right. Shelby had just asked them to give her a few show faces before dismissing them. J_

_Jesse was making his way off stage when in his peripheral vision he saw a movement. He turned to see the director of McKinley glee club walking down the row of seats towards Shelby. He remembered the mans name was Will Schuester, having seen him at sectionals. Frowning, he'd walked off stage before sneaking back to try and eavesdrop on the conversation._

_Shelby didn't mention the conversation with Mr Schuester until the next day. She called Jesse aside during rehearsal._

"_I had a visitor yesterday Jesse." She told him, smiling slightly._

"_I know." He replied, keeping his expression neutral._

"_I assumed you heard the conversation then?" Shelby asked, and Jesse just nodded. "I should be made at you but I admire your initiative."_

"_Miss Corcoran, if you could just tell me that I'm not allowed to be with her and allow me to continue with my day, it would be appreciated." Jesse replied, no disrespect intended. _

"_Always so quick to jump to conclusions." Shelby smiled. "I wasn't actually going to tell you that." _

_Jesse frowned at her, confused. _

"_You mean, I'm allowed to date Rachel?" He clarified._

"_Yes." Shelby answered. "But, before you do, I have to tell you something, and also asked you of something."_

"_Continue." Jesse replied._

"_Well, I'm sure by now that you know of Rachel's parenting situation?" Shelby questioned._

"_Yes… she has two gay dads." He said, wondering how this was relevant._

"_Jesse this is hard to say, but I'm Rachel's mum." Shelby told him, registering the shock on his face that he masked quickly. She was almost proud of him for the speed at which he plastered on a show face. "I can't tell her this, and neither can you. But I want to contact her, I want to know her, and seeing her at sectionals made me realise that. But legally I can't."_

"_Which is where I come in." Jesse replied dully. His quick mind had already worked out why she was telling him this._

_Shelby nodded. "I need you to befriend her, gain her trust, put yourself in a position for help her find me." Shelby said. "Your relationship would be no different, except that you'd have my permission, unlike you would otherwise. You know the Vocal Adrenaline dating policy."_

"_Is that blackmail?" Jesse asked. Shelby shook her head._

"_I'm not going to force you to do this Jesse. Like I told Will Schuester, you're a good kid. I'd never make you do this against your own will."_

"_But, other than jeopardising my relationship with Rachel, what would I get out of this?" Jesse's selfish side reared it's head again._

"_You'll reunite a family. You'll make her, and me, very happy." Shelby said simply._

_Jesse had nodded. It was as simple as Shelby said. A way to make his new girlfriend happy, and to please his coach. He'd always been close to Shelby; she'd known about his home situation. There was nothing the could do, his parents weren't hitting him or starving him, if anything they went out of their way to provide Jesse with the means to get what he wanted, but she knew how miserable they made him. And Shelby had seen the heart under the layers of Jesse's character. Behind the charm and cruelness, there was a good kid under there, just one who hadn't been taught to love._

_He'd do it for her, and for Rachel. When he'd stated his mission, which he claimed to the rest of the group, and himself, was an acting exercise, he tried not to get to close, reminding himself of his 'true intentions'. But the small voice in his head tried to remind him it started genuinely, but he ignored it. He had to get his task down, that was no his priority, not falling in love. But it didn't really go how he'd planned. _

A noise brought Jesse out of his thoughts. He walked back through the kitchen and out into the entrance hall. He stopped dead. In front of him was a tall man with dark hair streaked with grey, wearing a suit, and woman with blondish brown hair, dressed ridiculously for the current weather. The two people he despised the most, the two people who had made his childhood as miserable as it had been. His parents.

* * *

**I'm sorry at how long that was, but I wanted to get a lot more into Jesse's character! Drama shall be postponed slightly to fit better with S2, but we'll have some St Berry moments before it all kicks off. Next chapter- meet the parents! Review please! :3**


	10. Important Author's Note

**Dear Readers.**

**I apologise to those of you who were expecting or wanting a new chapter, and I also apologise for my exteremely long absense and lack of updates. I have no excuse other than my lack of muse, and I felt that if I didn't want to write, the quality would be low and the story bad.  
**

**I have decided to discontinue _Issues _on this account. I will be doing a complete rewrite of the story and posting it onto a new user I've set up, in the hope that I will be able to write it to a higher standard. After reading this back, I was unhappy with it, so it's in my intrest to improve it, as well as my update schedule. **

**The plot will remain the same, but the chapters should be longer and hopefully better quality. **

**Once all loose ends are tied up on this account I will move to the other completely. Multi-fic stories will be rewritten and continued on there but other than those I won't move fics.**

**Once again, I'm sorry for not having updated for a very long time. If I lose readership for any of my stories I understand. The beginning of the rewrite should be out within the week.**

**My apologies,**

**Emily*  
**

****


End file.
